1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an internal-combustion engine with precombustion chamber and controlled ignition.
2. Background Art
The invention concerns more particularly an internal combustion engine with controlled ignition comprising at least a cylinder, a cylinder head sealing the cylinder, a piston mounted to slide inside the cylinder, a combustion chamber defined inside the cylinder between an upper face of the piston and a lower face of the cylinder head, means for injection of fuel or an air-fuel mixture into the combustion chamber, ignition means to generate an ignition of the air-fuel mixture in the combustion chamber, the ignition means comprising a spark generator arranged in a precombustion chamber delimited by a wall, the precombustion chamber communicating with the combustion chamber through at least a port formed in the wall.
Such an engine is known in particular from the published French patent application Nr FR2781840.
The prior art engine may have combustion instabilities when working at small load, in particular when working at the so-called “idle” of the engine.